Forum:Highscore
I was looking for an article about highscores but could not find any. Am I missing it or is there none? I am curious about how the final score is calculated. I know this from the final screens: + number of spells researched + population unit count (townsfolk) times 0.5 (half x0.5) + each defeated wizard: 50 (it says "banished" but it should be "defeated") and I think that even if they defeated themselves while you were developing it counts for the winner + fame point times 2 (double x2) + game delay (some countdown, winning in 1423 count for a score of 1432) + spell of mastery (how much?) = final score ? (this completely eludes me) = percentage in highscore list ? Yeah... we're not there yet. Your score is multiplied by 2 so you were on the Hard setting. I believe it goes x0.50 -Intro x0.75 -Easy x1.00 -Normal x2.00 -Hard x3.00 -Impossible The theoretical maximum score would be something like * 174 spells (174 pts) * 98*25 = 2450 citizens (1225 pts) * 4 rivals (200 pts) * 32,767 Fame (65,534 pts) ... uggh. * Spell of Mastery (250 pts) * 2000 points minus 2x number of turns elapsed. For instance your game was 284 turns. Dunno if this goes negative or just stops at 0 in the year 1483. --Spearman D92-R (talk) 19:05, December 26, 2013 (UTC) :I wouldn't be shocked if you can hit integer overflow problems, meaning the maximum possible score is 32,767 (only achievable at Normal)Yramrag (talk) 20:23, December 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Since the turns are monthly based, just how does Fame get over 30,000 even in theory?! Is there anyway to check whether the score goes negative after 1483 without actually playing that long? ::I was considering a Hall of Fame page that is basically a slideshow or a gallery that allows people to post their HoF screenshots...a brag page of sorts - any thoughts (know how to do that)? I guess I would have to update/delete images after some time or have a limit of sorts. MysticX2 (talk) 17:30, January 6, 2014 (UTC) :::It's easy enough to change fame with the tweaker and play another turn.I like Serena (talk) 18:49, January 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::I've got to try that tweaker, but do you mean that you play the same turn over and over gaining fame each time? MysticX2 (talk) 10:16, January 8, 2014 (UTC) :::::Change fame to 29999 directly in the memory of the game, then enter and win a fight which will show if it's capped. If not, redo with fame 32767. I like Serena (talk) 13:59, January 8, 2014 (UTC) :::I think a HoF screenie page is a nice idea. All you would need to do is leave an invitation to upload the ss and edit the page basically. Should probably be separate from the scoring page. ::: As to getting 30,000 fame legitimately... No. I think you could abstain from conquering 80% of the map, leaving huge AI's to endlessly build armies for you to endlessly destroy. Getting that much fame would probably still take you close to game year 1800... plenty of time for something to f*** up the game data (not to mention bore you to death). --Spearman D92-R (talk) 00:58, January 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::Yes, exactly...and different from the scoring page. MysticX2 (talk) 10:16, January 8, 2014 (UTC)